A Hard Life
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella has been a Concubine for years because of Dumbledore and Edward. She was only saved by her soulmates a few years after it happened. Now her family is looking for her. Her little brother Harry. Her father Tony Stark and friends she hasn't seen in years. His will they react to her condition? WARNING MILD HORROR at start...Harry Potter & Avengers Crossover too


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella has been a Concubine for years because of Dumbledore and Edward. She was only saved by her soulmates a few years after it happened. Now her family is looking for her. Her little brother Harry. Her father Tony Stark and friends she hasn't seen in years. His will they react to her condition? WARNING MILD HORROR at start...

* * *

Twilight/Harry Potter/Avengers/Percy Jackson

WARNING: This Chapter contains sex and torture. Next chapters won't have torture

Rated: MA

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Bella was born in 1988 to mortals James, and Lily Potter and Immortals Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Bella got a baby brother in 1990 named Harry. Their parents were killed in 1991 and Bella and Harry were separated.

Bella's first 9 years of life after her parents died was good. She lived with the demigods in New York. Before starting Hogwarts. She didn't realise that was when her life was going to turn into a horror show. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape took an interest Bella she caught then looking at her all the time. They seemed to be waiting on something. She had lots of meetings with Dumbledore asking about her brother and wondering when she was going to meet him again. Dumbledore just said soon. Bella made friends with Fred and George Weasley who were in the same year as her. She felt connected to them. Even though she was in Ravenclaw. Cedric was another good friend as well.

In the beginning of her first year she was called to the Headmasters office. She was confused as far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. She had only been here 18 hours. So what could she possible have done?

Bella knocked on the door and was told to come in. Dumbledore was at his desk with Professor Snape there. Which had her confused. Snape wasn't her head of house. And he looked at her oddly in her potion class today. It had made her shudder his look did.

"Sit Miss Potter", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"What is this about sir?" Bella asks sitting down

But before she got an answer a spell hit her and she suddenly couldn't move anything below her neck.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks stuttering she was scared

"Miss Potter the time has come to explain your place in life and this society. But first Severus give her the potions", Dumbledore says pleasantly

Snape shoved the first 30 vials down her throat quickly making her gasp and choke on them.

She gasped as the 30 vials were down. Her mind started to feel foggy and different. Like her mind wasn't her own anymore.

"Head up, open mouth and swallow", Severus says

Bella didn't know why but she moved her head up and opened her mouth at his command. Snape started pouring dozens upon dozens of vials down her throat. Making her gasp and choke she felt different as each potion entered her system. She so badly wanted to shut her mouth but she was unable too.

After an hour of potions being forced down her Snape stops smirking at her evilly.

"Head down", Snape orders

Bella does what she is told. Still not knowing why she was doing it.

"Do you feel differently?" Snape asks

"Yes Master", Bella replies eyes widen at what she said

"Good", Snape says smirking

"Do you know what is going on?" Dumbledore asks her

"No Master. What did Master Snape give me?" Bella asks scared

"I gave you 15 vials of Fast Healing potion, 30 vials of Prevent Insanity, 24 vials of secretly Potion, 20 vials of Enhanced Stamina potion, 20 vials of Enhanced Endurance, 25 vials of Sensitivity potion, 30 vials of Obedience Potion, and 30 vials of Liquid Imperius", Snape says

"Why those Masters?" Bella asks fearfully

"Miss Potter in our world each child has a Magical Guardian. It is normally a father since yours is dead it has fallen to me to be your guardian. That means I am allowed to sell you into the Wizarding Worlds Slave and Concubine market", Dumbledore says smiling

"But I'm 11 Masters", Bella stutters

"A magical Guardian can sell you as a slave from 11 onwards. And as a Concubine 13 onwards. But I gave your title so I have down you now", Dumbledore says smiling

"What is going to happen to me Master?" Bella asks

"You at the moment can't disobey Severus and myself. We will be giving you orders you have to follow. One being your not allowed to tell anyone about this. Including your brother when he starts in two years", Dumbledore says pleasantly

"You will be getting more potions in time. But some you don't need now", Snape says

"I have big plans for you Miss Potter. But first Severus is going to instruct you in the oral sex arts now. So we can have you fully experienced by 13. I expect a great profit from you Miss Potter", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"Follow me Bitch and act normal", Severus says calmly

Bella had no choice but to follow Snape down into his personal rooms. She was absolutely terrified. Snape was going to do something she didn't want to do especially at 11. And even though she was trying to run her body wouldn't let her.

"Now I want ALL your clothes off. Your allowed to talk", Snape orders

"Please don't", Bella begs as she undresses herself

"You will enjoy this", Snape says, "All clothes"

Bella whimpers as she pulls her underwear off standing their naked in front of Snape. He undresses and she shudders at his naked body. She never saw a male body naked before.

"Now onto the bed", Snape orders

Snape then instructs her and shoves his cock in her mouth. She chokes and gags. He begins telling her everything she can do. And she was horrified to find herself enjoying it and begging for more. Making Snape smirk…

* * *

This goes on for a year and a half just doing oral sex. She had to do anything they said, but one order she forgot to do is tell him when the Liquid Imperious was warring off. This was a mild punishment and the start of thinks to come.

"Miss Potter why didn't you remind my the Liquid Imperious was wearing off?" Snape asks

"I...didn't want more Master", Bella admits

"Well you will be punished. Open mouth first", Snape orders

Bella even though the potion was leak couldn't stop herself from opening. He shoved the 30 vials down her throat leaving her gasping. She sees Snape get on a chair. He banishes her clothing.

"Over to me", Snape orders

She whines but her body obeys. When she was in front of him he puts her over his knee.

"Butt in air", he orders

"Please master", Bella says

"Now", he orders

Bella whimpers but she raises her butt. And Snape puts it in position.

"You are getting paddled with steal plates on them. So I can discourage you from doing this again. Your butt will by paddled 60 times", Snape says showing her the metal board

"Please don't", she begs

"Bad behaviour must be punished", Snape says and begins

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Bella yelps in pain at the first ten and tries to move. It hurt so much.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She starts to cry at twenty.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

At 30 she begs for it to stop.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

At 40 she was sobbing and begging.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She cried hard when it was 50.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was screaming in pain at 60.

"You tried to leave you get 20 more", Snape tells her

"Please no", she begs brokenly

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was screaming by 70.

"Please I'll be good", she screams hysterically

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"And to get the message across another 10", Snape says smirking

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was hysterical at the end her butt hurt so much. It was the worse pain she even felt. She felt him pour something over her butt she thought it would help but it made it worse.

"This potion will make the pain double. Your butt will be painfully for a week. Did you learn your lesson Miss Potter?" Snape asks

"Ye...ss I did", she says hiccupping crying

Suddenly she was smacked three more times.

"I'm your master. You will treat me with respect", Snape scolds

"Yes Master", she cries

For the next week she couldn't sit without pain. But had been ordered to sit like normal. Snape took pleasure of smacking her butt that week when nobody was looking making it sorer. She cried in pain every night trying to not put pressure on her scared butt...

* * *

The next punishment came from Dumbledore she had been late to his instruction. He looked at her disappointedly.

"Sit and left hand out Miss Potter for punishment", Dumbledore says

Bella didn't no what was going to happen but she couldn't disobey. She puts her left hand on his desk.

"What are you doing Master?" Bella asks

Dumbledore had pulled out a metal ruler.

"I will be smacking your hand 20 times. This was how it was done in my day", Dumbledore says

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She cries out immediately at the pain and tries to pull her hand back on instinct but couldn't .

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She begged him crying to stop. She thought it was over.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was howling begging it to stop

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She screamed at the last ones.

"Those last twenty were for you trying to pull away. Now I have put a slow mending spell on it. Nobody but Severus will be able to see your hand. Now onto your _education_..."

* * *

Her left hand had been left ruined because of that punishment.

But she hit her period at 12 years and 6 months. She noticed Snape and Dumbledore were very gleeful at that.

She was taken to Dumbledore's office she was terrified because she knew something was going on.

"Now Miss Potter you need to take these potions then we must take you to be marked", Dumbledore says

She had to obey so she opened her mouth and Snape poured potions down her throat again.

"What were they Master?" She chokes out

"20 vials of Lust Potion, 29 vials of Enjoyment, 30 vials of passion, 20 vials of conception potion, 30 vials of Sexual Eagerness, 15 vials of something I will not tell you about yet", Snape says smirking

Dumbledore then grabs her and they floo out of the office to a dank and smelly place. There were fires with stickers in them. A man was waiting for them.

"A new one?" The man asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says

"You can leave IT here give me a few hours to work. You did give IT the bodily function long lasting potions? As well as liquid Imperius keyed to me?" The man asks

"Yes we did", Dumbledore says

"Place her in restraints. You gave IT the potions?" The man asks as she was put in restraints

"Yes. A Slave and Concubine mark", Dumbledore says

"What is happening?" Bella stutters

"I will be back in four hours", Dumbledore says leaving

"Your clothes will be banished now", The man says

Bella was soon naked. And then she saw a branding iron.

"Please don't do it", she begs

But soon the brand was put on her face causing her to scream. Then it goes on her shoulder, hip, foot, soul of foot, hand, palm and breast. Then the man gets another branding iron and does the opposite sides. She was hysterically screaming at the end.

"Now just the brand above your privates to remained you that your privates don't belong to you anymore", the man says

Bella whimpers when the brand goes down to just above her never region.

"Please no", Bella begs

She was then letting out a bloodcurdling scream as her lower region was on fire. She was sobbing hysterically again.

"Now when I realise you, you must lie on your stomach", the man says

Bella tried to fight it but couldn't and she was once again clamped down on her stomach. She sees a huge brand with a S and C.

"Please no", she begs

"Hold still", he says

She screams when he holds it on her back. She sobs when he takes it off.

"Now I will sow her Slave number followed by her Concubine number into her shoulder, soul of feet, palms and on your collar bone. This takes a while. These numbers are for life and are made of metal", the man says pulling out thread.

"Please I don't need this", she begs crying

He ignores her and starts to sow. She was crying already. She felt each stitch. She begs for him to stop. But he doesn't still he did all parts of her.

"2,100 stitches for all the numbers. They can't be removed ever", the man says

He inspects his work looking happy with it

"We will just put you in the tube fully the brands with damage resistant potion and we're done", the man says

Bella screamed when she was emerged in potion. Sobbing it hurt so much. Her whole body was in it but her face.

"You need to soak for 2 hours in the liquid. I will make the marks stay forever", he says

She was begging in minutes to be let out but she couldn't move a muscle. She was sobbing hysterically when she was told to get out.

"Slave and Concubine magical marks are on she is ready to go", the man says taking the restraints off

"Good. Thank you once again", Dumbledore says handing over a bag of galleons

Bella says dragged back clothed again through the floo and into Dumbledore's office crying.

"Severus take her and instruct her", Dumbledore says to a smirking Snape

Bella was once again ordered to act normal and she was back in Snape's bedroom

"Undress", Snape says

Bella crying does she couldn't disobey. Her burns were hurting terribly.

"On the bed", Snape says silky

Bella crawls onto the bed and crosses her legs painfully. Trying to stop what was about to happen.

"Uncross you legs bitch and spread them", Snape orders

Bella whimpers as her legs start to move. She felt a strange feeling coming over her.

"Please Master don't do this. Please", Bella begs as her legs were apart now

"We have waited for this day for years Miss Potter. You will actual enjoy it", Snape says

"I couldn't possibly", she says

"You are being bound you will find that your true mind will be locked away. Tighter than what my liquid Imperius did", Snape says

She whimpers at a unfamiliar feeling of anticipation was coming over her.

"Now feel this", Snape says putting a finger up causing her to moan

"More", Bella hears herself say

Another finger goes up.

"More please", Bella begs

Three fingers were up and she was wiggling at the feeling of them inside her and in pleasure.

"More", she hears herself moan

She felt the fourth finger go up.

"Feel that Whore?" Snape says pushing them farer in

"More Master", Bella hears herself say

He wiggles his fingers in her making her moan in ecstasy.

"Yes please more", Bella begs

She whines as the fingers come out.

"Don't stop", Bella begs

Snape smirks at her and she feels something at her entrance. She whimpers at the teasing.

"Please take me Master. Make me yours", she begs

And feels something enter her roughly. She moans and groans. As he breaks something inside her. She gasps and moans as he recited something.

"Isabella Maria Lily Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter, I Severus Tobias Snape by rights of your title and sale take you as my concubine and slave. Your Mind, Body, Heart, Soul and Magic is bound to me as a slave is too a master, you mine to command as I will and too use as I please from this day forward I am your secondary master. I am your Master and your my slave. Do you understand?" Snape says

"Yessss. More Master", Bella moans

Bella felt something wrap around her mind as she said yes. She whimpers at the restricted feeling. She felt like she had been locked away. She knew now she was trapped. She would never be free again. She would always be locked away.

"Hold your pleasure till I say", Snape says

Bella tried but she couldn't hold it. And something explodes out of her.

"You will pay for that after Dumbledore is done with you. But I am showing you some other things", Snape says to her as she moans

Snape continues with her for an hour before she is dragged bleeding to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore takes her to his bed and makes her spread her legs he recited an oath. She shudders at seeing him naked. She felt something start to enter her. Something BIG.

"What more?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Master", Bella hears herself say

She squirms in discomfort and pleasure at feeling it go in. He says an oath as her primary master and she said yes to the oath. She felt her mind lock up. All night Dumbledore finally has his way with her. And Bella begged for more. But inside she was begging for it to stop. By the time Dumbledore was done she was broken in. She could not disobey him without hurting herself.

"I am done. Now Severus needs to punish you", Dumbledore says getting off her

Bella followed her Master back to the dungeons. She was put in chains and spread out.

"What are you doing Master?" She asks

"You punishment is 30 lashes. What you should be told is slave punishments take longer for the pain to go. It is the way your Magic now is", Snape says pulling out a belt

She whimpers, "Please no I will try not to do it again"

"Too late", Snape says and swings

SMACK

She flinches.

SMACK.

She whines.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She whimpers.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying now.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Please stop", she begs

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was howling now.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was sobbing now and begging.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She sobbed hysterically now it was over her back was so painful.

"Now 15 minutes under the torture curse", Snape says coldly

She was screaming immediately. She begged him to stop. But he didn't till the allotted time. She was told to clean up and get to class.

* * *

She spent the summers in Snape and Filch's bed. Making her shudder. She barely got a break from sex because Dumbledore had some old friends use her too.

But one time when she got in trouble for accidental making a mess. She was given to Flich for punishment she it was something she would never forget.

"Take her Flich and punish her. But let me give her something to help her stay awake", Snape says smirking, "Open mouth"

Bella once again couldn't stop herself obeying. Snape forces 20 vials down her throat to make her stay awake and stop her bodily functions.

Bella was dragged to the dungeon and chained to a wall so her naked back showed. She whimpers at the cold.

"Now you filth will be 40 lashes with the Cat O'Nine tail", Filch says showing her the whip

"Please don't", Bella begs

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Stop...please", she says howling after the first ten

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"I'll be good", she says screaming after 20.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"S...to...ppp", she cries screaming after 30

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She had let out bloodcurdling screams now. She sobbed in relief when he was done but then he made her clean up the mess. This was once lesson she didn't forget.

* * *

She met her brother when school started but she couldn't tell him a thing. Nobody saw what was happening to her.

* * *

The first other friend of Dumbledore's she had to service was an old man named Elphias Doge. She was bought to him the Summer between 2 and 3 year.

"Thus is Miss Potter?" Doge asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says

"How long has she been in service?" Doge asks

"A few months. Severus has been teaching her. She has been a slave before school started", Dumbledore says pleasantly

"So I can do with her what I please?" Doge asks

"Yes. She has Liquid Imperius in her. But I will connect her to you for the day just need a hair", Dumbledore says holding out the potion

Doge gives one and Dumbledore puts it in one vial.

"Open up", Dumbledore orders her

Bella couldn't resist and was forced to swollen it.

"She is yours for 24 hours. Enjoy her", Dumbledore says flooding away

"Miss Potter strip", Doge orders

With a whimper Bella does.

"Are you afraid?" Doge asks

"Yes", Bella whispers

"I want you to give me a usual service. I take it Severus told you?" Doge asks

"Yes Sir", she says

She shudders when he removes his clothes she couldn't stop herself when he ordered her to give him pleasure. She was crying inside when she did it.

"Good girl. That was enjoyable. Did your true enjoy it?" Doge asks

"No sir. Your old", she says gasping when she realised what she said

His eyes darken.

"I will show you old. Bend over the bed", Doge says

Bella whimpers and gets up and bends. She sees him take out a Metal stick.

"You are getting a canning. The only difference from my day is your getting a metal one", Doge says

"How many?" Bella asks with dread

"30. I will begin", Doge says

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying immediately as Snape had punished her earlier.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was now howling begging it to stop.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying hysterically when he was done.

"Now I want more service", Doge says putting the stick away

* * *

Next friend was a shock it was Grindlewald. He was smirking evilly at her once she downed the Imperius Potion locked you him.

"Now Slut I want to try out some magical toys", Grindlewald says, "Lay on bed first because I'm introducing you to anal sex"

Bella shudders but here body lies on its stomach. She sees him undress. He climbs on top off her causing her to moan.

"You like that?" He asks

"Yes Master", her mouth says

She whimpers feeling his cock at her anal passage.

"This is what you must do...", he says

She was crying and begging inside once he was done. It hurt so much. Her butt was bleeding.

"I need to see how _loose _you are", Grindlewald says asking her to flip

She does and feels is fingers up her wiggling around. She moans in pleasure. But whines when he takes them out.

"Now you will enjoy this", he says

She had all kinds of sex toys put in her. But all she could do was beg for more. She feel asleep once and he punished her but cutting her sensitive areas. Including down her lips making her cry. By the time she finished with him she could barely more.

* * *

As years came and went nobody saw it. But she knew Dumbledore was planning something. He had lent her out to Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Flint he made them swear not to tell anyone.

* * *

On her 16th Birthday she got her Soulmarks and cried. Because they would never want her. Only she and her soulmates could read the Soulmarks.

* * *

On the day she turned 16 Dumbledore put her on a mission in Forks with his friend Edward a vampire. She was forced to pretend to love him and service him. She knew Jasper and Emmett knew nothing of this as they were her soulmates. She met Paul another soulmate and they all acted like they didn't know. After she had spent enough time instructing Edward in the sexual arts.

But she made a mistake nearly exposing him. He picked her up and ran her away from the house as only Alice new what he did.

"You know you have to be punished?" Edward asks dropping her

"Yes Master", Bella stutters terrified

"I will be spanking you bare bottom", Edward says

"Put your strength...", Bella whimpers

"Half strength will do. It will hurt worse then metal paddles which I know your familiar", Edward says

Bella was terrified. The metal paddles had hurt so bad. Now this was going to happen.

"Put a silencing Ward over the clearing", Edward orders

Bella does what she was told. She knew nobody would now here her scream.

Edward forced the Awareness potion into her and pulled her pants and undies down, he bent her over his knew.

"You are getting 40 smacks", Edward tells her

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She cried out loudly immediately on the first smack. Begging him to stop.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was screaming in agony not. This was worse then anything.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was hysterical at 30 babbling she would be good.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Have you learnt you lesson?" He asks her

"Y...e...ss", she cries brokenly

"Consider yourself lucky. Now next week we have guests just you and I", Edward tells her

* * *

That next week she met James and Victoria. They made a deal with Edward to feed off her but not turn her. She cried and begged as they bit her over and over again with Edward and Alice joining. She had scars like that all over her. She had been ordered to put a glamour on because of that.

After James was destroyed Dumbledore took her back and Snape took her to Death Eater meetings. She was forced to give the Death Eaters sex. Including Voldemort. She spent hours under the Cruiatus curse as they liked to hear her scream.

The Carrow's put her under a Blood Boiling Curse and left her bloodcurdling screams for two hours.

Lucius used an acid curse on her. She again let out bloodcurdling screams.

The Lestrange's but Bellatrix cut her all over her sensitive nerves.

She was also flogged 4 times with 50 lashes each. She was so over this. She didn't want to be hear anymore

* * *

Then Dumbledore and Edward told her she was going somewhere special.

She found herself at a military base. She just knew something even worse then want she went through was going to happen.

Men In military dress escorted her in and she saw a room with a metal table.

"Undress", Dumbledore says

Bella whimpering undresses unable to disobey. Soon she was in front of everyone naked.

"Lay on the table", Dumbledore tells her

Bella wasn't able to disobey and she laid herself on the metal slab. She was then clamped down tight making her whimper. And men in lab coats hooked her up to machines. Before she could ask what was happening she was unconscious.

She woke with a stiff neck she looked at herself and found she had bands an her wrists and ankles she was shown she had collars on her neck.

"They are _bolted _and _fused _to you spine and wires to your brain", the lab man says

"Where am I Masters?" Bella asks

"The magical division of HYDRA", a man says

She soon found out he was in charge. And what the collars were.

"These are the collars you have Prevent Insanity Collar, Fast Healing Collars, Forced Awareness Collar, Arousal Collar, Sexual Eagerness Collar, Passion Collar, Lust Collar, Desire Collar, Sensitivity Collar, Pleasure Collar, Willingly Collar, Obedience Collar, Endurance Collar, Punishment Collar, Truth Collar, Attraction Collar, Secrecy Collar, Stamina Collar, Honour Collar, Craving Collar, Yearning Collar, Longing Collar, Enjoyment Collar, Honesty Collar, Trust Collar, Release Collar, Need Collar, Submissive Collar, Chocking Punishment Collar, Electric Shock Collar and Permeant Orders", the man says

"Permanent orders?" Bella asks

"Yes they are: 1 you have to be naked at all times. 2 you must eat and drink like a dog. 3 You must not speak in your masters presence only if asked you can talk. 4 you must obey the males. 5 you must obey Doctors, Nurses, Scientists, Gods, Goddesses and High Ranking officials or soldiers of rank. 6 you must not tell anyone where Enemy bases are. 7 you must submit to experiments. 8 you must submit to punishments. 9 you must call everyone Master or Mistress plus there Title. 10 you must eat what is given. 11 your not allowed to run away. 12 you must not harm yourself. 13 you must keep HYDRA's, Dumbledore's, Kronos's secrets. 14 you can't say no to someone asking for sex or suggesting it even in the slightest ask in the person. 15 you must preform ANY sexual act someone asks. 16 you must tell the truth as long as it doesn't interfere with other orders. 17 you must do everything you are told unless it interferes with other permeant orders. 18 Your not allowed to physically harm someone. 19 You must tell your secrets or others when ordered. 20 your not allowed EVER to kill yourself. Do you understand?" The man asks

"I do Master", Bella whimpers

"Now this base is under a time field from Lord Kronos. So you will have plenty of time to get used to everything", the man says

Bella whimpers at the thought of Kronos. She was terrified.

"Please no", Bella begs

They just smirk at her.

She was then branded with Kronos and HYDRA's symbol showing she was their property.

She then spent time chained in a pen and being injected with stuff. But also pleasing the Soldiers. But one day she tried to rebel and she got more punishment then she bargained for. She was dragged to the plastic table and strapped down.

"What are you going to do Masters?" Bella asks

"Open mouth", the lab man says

Bella couldn't disobey and a rubber bit was put in her mouth and headphones on. And suddenly her world erupted in pain. Her screams and begs for mercy we're ignored. She thrashed and she couldn't pass out as the collar prevented it. Once it was over she was dragged sobbing to a room with chains and a crank.

"What are you doing?" She sobs as they hook her chains up

But suddenly she was hanging in the air and being pulled apart.

"No more. I'll be good masters", Bella screams

It stops and she thought it was over till the whip came on her back again and again. She was hysterical at the end and promised to be good.

"Now Pet the bands on your wrists, ankles and two on your neck are chains that will pin you to the ground magically. They can never be removed. If you disobey or try anything they will do something...unpleasant to say the least", the guard says throwing her in a pen

She did try to leave once. That was when the chains flattened her to the floor by the neck. And her wrist and ankle chains spread her apart tightly to she cried. She had been in so much pain she never tried again.

She didn't know how long she was with HYRDA and Kronos. As the time field was slow. But one day they seemed excited about something after they tested her blood. She was placed on a operating table. Her feet and wrists clamped down. As well as a body bind.

"What are you doing Masters?" Bella asks fearfully

"We will be giving you a trial of a few things the research department has come up with. But it needs to be inserted surgically", the Doctor says

"I'm going to be unconscious masters?" Bella asks

"No. The serums you gave prevent that. Now open your mouth", the Doctor says

Bella refuses and the Doctor sighs and spreads her jaw with a metal spreader. She choked as a tube was inserted down her throat painfully.

She gags on it.

"Now another tube in your throat for nourishment. This is painful", The Doctor says pulling out a metal tube

Bella cries and whimpers as it was forced down her throat. She felt it going somewhere else in her body.

"Now we must sew it in place for a few days", the Doctor says

Bella screamed as her lips where sewn around the tube. She cried and begged it to stop but they didn't. She could only breath because of the tube. It hurt that her mouth was forced around the tube and sewn in place.

"Let's see if any gaps", the Doctor says looking it over

She whimpered as he puts more stitch's in.

"Now is that comfortable?" The Doctor asks smirking at her

"_Please undo it" Bella thinks to them_

"No. Actually we will be placing more as the surgery we will do might make them loose", the Doctor says, "Doctor Smith will do that as we set up"

Bella begs for the Doctor to stop but she was ignored as they closed her mouth thoroughly around the tube. She saw them disinfect her stomach. She whimpers.

She sees the scalpel and starts to beg.

"_No please Masters", Bella begs_

She was ignored and lets out bloodcurdling screams as her stomach was cut open. She felt hands inside her moving things around. She cries as a metal sphere was placed inside of her and sewn in. She doesn't know how long they play with her insides before they close after she sees them remove her uterus and ovaries. Telling her she would be in this state for two weeks. And she had 2,000 stitches keeping the tubes in.

Bella spent the time begging for her mouth to be open and for the tubes to be removed. They tested the device in her stomach and had her screaming as electric shocks happened. They explained that nanotech was spreading in her body and would shock her when she disobeyed orders.

When she healed and her mouth realised she was thrown sobbing into her pen. Wishing she had died. When she was told it was her 18th Birthday in the real world she was forced onto the lab table again and given potions and serums. Her collars and chains were checked.

Edward comes in it is the first time she saw him since she got here.

"Now you will become a vampire", Edward says smirking

Bella begged not to be charged but Edward bites her. She was screaming in seconds. She thrashed on the table. She felt like everything was a fire.

She found out she spent 7 days transforming. Edward told her the collars were now one with her and the chains. Potions and serums she was given were permeant as they had soaked into ever inch of her. She was told the Liquid Imperius was changed to connect with her Masters. That now it subdued her freewill now more permanently.

She found her powers were she didn't have blood lust, she was still telepathic, still had Magic, she was a telekinesis and a whole lot of other powers.

That was when she met Kronos and he Decide he wanted a turn with her.

"Now slave I'll see how you fair with me. You have been in service for decades so you must now be good. But can you handle me I wonder. I'm going to have you begging for more", Kronos says smirking

He forces her down and she sees his cock it was huge. She didn't know how she would take it but her freewill was suppressed so she was eager for it. Even though her true self was begging what was to happen not too.

"Please Master take me", her mouth says

Kronos teases her entrance. She whines and he chuckles.

"You want me to impale you slave?" Kronos asks

"Yes master", her mouth begs

She cries out as he thrusts himself into her fully. She screamed in pleasure at his thrusts, but her true self was crying in agony.

"Faster slave?" Kronos asks

"Ye...sss master", she moans

She felt like he was splitting her in two. But all she could say was 'more'.

"How does this feel slave?" Kronos says

"Slave wants more master", her mouth says moaning

"Such an eager little pet", Kronos says withdrawing a bit

She whines her body still wanted him. Even though her true self was crying in agony. Suddenly he impales her with full strength. She screams in pleasure and pain.

"Yesssss master", she hears herself say

He continues for hours making her beg, whine and whimper for it. Before he asks her a question.

"Slave what do you call yourself? Give me a good answer and you will be rewarded. What do you want to be called?" Kronos asks

"Slave, Slut, Whore, Bitch, Pet, Slag and Dog master. It will please me", her mouth says moaning

"Then that is a permeant order to call yourself those _most _of the time. Now I'll reward you Pet", Kronos says

She was then given vaginal, oral and anal sex for hours.

She was often even though a vampire left dripping venom from the damage.

Kronos took great pleasure at telling her because of the time field she had been a prisoner for 100 years. And only 5 years out of the time field.

Perses came to her to have fun with her he strung her up and whipped her and through water of the River Styx on her making her let out bloodcurdling screams in agony.

Atlas has her briefly and had his way with her before torturing her and splashing the water of the River Archeron on her causing more agony then the Styx did. As the River Acheron was the Lady of Pain and Anguish.

Krios came and did the same as the rest before putting waters of Lady Cocytus the River of Sorrow and Lamentation on her. Thus time she sobbed as she felt all her sorrow come back. It lasted hours.

She had seen Bellatrix and Narcissa here. And by the looks of it they were being tortured too. Just not as bad as her.

She found out that Kronos was going to attack now as most of his force left the base but the HYDRA Agents. She was being raped when suddenly the person was impaled by an arrow. She looked up to see a handsome man with his bow drawn. As well as Fred and George.

"Fred? George?" Bella whispers

"Thank god", they said running to her

"Get Bellatrix and Narcissa they are good", she rasps

She had developed feelings for them. As they were too of her female soulmates.

"Isabella I am Apollo one of your soulmates. Your safe now. We are taking you to a location you will be hidden on", Apollo says softly

Bella remembers being carried out then nothing. She didn't know when she went unconscious but she did. She woke up in a large white bed. She looked around to see Fred, George, Cedric with wings, Jasper, Emmett, Paul, 9 other men plus Apollo and Bellatrix, Narcissa and a woman she didn't know.

"What happened Masters?" Bella croaks

"Bella!" They say

Fred and George hug her tight apologizing for never seeing what had happened to her. Jasper and Emmett apologies too for not stopping Edward. Paul says sorry for being a bastard when they met.

"Who are you all Masters and Mistresses?" She asks

"I am your soulmate Goddess Ananke", Ananke says softly

"I am Blaise Zabini. I was in your brothers year in Slytherin", Blaise says

"I am Theodore Nott. I was in your brothers year in Slytherin. I am sorry for what my housemates did", Theodore says

"I am Adrian. I am a year ahead and in Slytherin", Adrian says

"I am Viktor. I was in a competition with your brother in the Triwizard Tournament", Viktor says

"I am Pierre Delacour. I am the older brother of Fleur who was in the Triwizard Tournament". Pierre says

"I am Marcus Volturi I was one of the vampire leaders", Marcus says softly

"I am Dimitri. I am on the Volturi Guard", Dimitri says

"I am Felix. I am on the Volturi Guard", Felix says

"I am Bucky. I was brainwashed by HYDRA. But I'm free now", Bucky says

"Your my soulmates", Bella states

"Yes sweetheart we are. We are so sorry for not getting to you sooner", Apollo says softly

"I never expected rescue Masters", Bella replies

"Masters?" Emmett asks frowning

"That is what we now are to her. Even though we are soulmates", Apollo says sadly

"I must be bound Masters otherwise I'll appear in the Slave and Concubine Manuel", Bella informs them knowing the rules well by now

"What does that entail?" Bucky asks nervously

"Vaginal and oral sex. You must release in both areas and I must swallow all of it. And recite the words and I will be compelled to answer", Bella informs them

Apollo, Ananke, Fred, George, Cedric, Blaise, Adrian, Theodore, Pierre, Viktor, Narcissa, Bellatrix knew this. The others looked unsure.

"What will it do to you?" Paul asks

"I will not have any freewill. Any orders I must follow. Especially sexual orders. I will have to call you Masters. I will be unable to lie to you. You will have control of my entire being. My mind will be 'locked' and so will me freewill", Bella informs them

"What if you don't want to bond?" Jasper asks

"I can't say no. The bond will MAKE me enjoy it", Bella replies

"We can't do that too you!" Bucky exclaims

"I haven't been free since I was 11. If you don't do it I'll be sold to anyone. If you try and release me I'll die. This is the only life I now know", Bella tells them

"What about the other...collars on you?" Jasper asks

Bella tells them everything she knows and permeant orders she has. They grimace realising they couldn't do much. But they would try.

"This island private. You can all live here. We can give you some freewill. Since we are your soulmates. That isn't common knowledge because slaves and concubines often don't find their soulmates", Apollo tells them

"I never knew that", Bella says

"We will still need to be careful. Any order she will have to follow. But we are going to have to bind her", Apollo says grimly

"Isn't their anything you can do? You are a god", Dimitri says

"Gods can't even break this. Not even Hecate can", Apollo says sadly

"Sadly this is the life she only knows now", Ananke tells them, "Isn't that right Isabella?"

"Yes Mistress I have lived this life since I was 11. I have spent decades as what I am. I really don't remember what it is like to be free", Bella replies

"So want do we have to do?" Jasper says resigned

"To make the bond better then the original you need to make her actually enjoy it. So foreplay is recommended...", Apollo tells them what to do and what order they should go

Bella listens and she was feeling eager. She knew it was part of the slave bond. Also with them being her soulmates.

"We are sorry sweetheart", Apollo tells her coming onto the bed

"I know", Bella replies

Apollo begins moving his hand to her never region. He starts to stroke her cavity. She whines at the pleasure feeling. One hand was at her never region the other guided his cock to her mouth. Automatically she takes him in. Apollo moves and she starts to feel the bond forming. She moans around him. She did her part and felt him release.

"Suck it all", Apollo orders

She does and he then moves down to her tender never region. She felt him gently test the area. She was so used to being roughly taken she didn't really know what making love was.

"More", she moans

He enters her and begins to show her what love is.

"Isabella Maria Lily Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter, I God Apollo by rights of conquest and being your soulmate take you as my concubine and slave. Your Mind, Body, Heart, Soul, Magic and Love is bound to me as a slave is too a master, you mine to command as I will and too use as I please from this day forward. I am your Master and your my slave. Do you understand?" Apollo asks

"I do Master", she gasps

She moans and feels her mind tighten to him. When he finished he kissed her and the others did their turn. All being gentle which was different for her. Each time her mind tightened and she felt herself locked to these men. She knew now she was at their mercy as her mind was once again locked.

They all lie near each other now.

"What do you feel Bells?" Emmett asks

"My mind is once again locked Masters, Mistresses. I am at your command", Bella says

"Bella we never wanted this", Pierre says softly

"I am yours Masters", Bella says

"Bella if you want the bond to permeant you will need to love bond. It is already nearly permeant because we are soulmates. But the love bond will seal that", Apollo says softly

"I Isabella Maria Lily Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter of the freewill I have, do hereby swear on my Mind, Body, Heart, Soul, Magic and _love, _that I will, love, honour, and cherish you my soulmates. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, in peace and in war, for eternity and beyond. Do you accept my oath of being forever your slave and concubine and you my true loves?" Bella asks with the little freewill she had

"We do", they say

Bella feels magic surround them. She gasps as she feels some of the pressure on her mind ease. She could feel the love pouring from the men to her in this room.

"What do you feel my love?" Apollo asks softly

"The pressure in my mind eased a bit. And I can feel how much you love my Master Husbands", Bella replies

"That is good Bells", Fred says smiling

Suddenly a flash of light enters the room. Apollo was up ready to fight but relaxes at seeing the three woman.

"Lady Fates how can we serve you?" Apollo asks

"We are here to unlock powers inside of Isabella. Who will be the first ever Goddess to be a slave with little freewill", they say

Apollo gasps that had never happened before. Slaves weren't made gods

"Did you think we were not going to elevate her?" Ananke asks because she works with the fates

"I didn't know", Apollo says sheepishly

"Miss Potter stand up so we can unlock your Creature Inheritance before we make you a Goddess", the fates says

Bella gets up unable to cover herself. She glowed silver and she felt something click.

"Your are now a High Elf/Vampire/Draconis/Warrior Imp/Shadow Phoenix/Wolf-Folk hybrid. Your dragon form is a Shadow, Magic, Thought, Crystal, Time, Fire, Ice hybrid dragon", the fates tell her, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Fates I do", Bella says

"Now you will be made a Goddess and your soulmates immortal", the fates says chanting

She sees herself glow gold and her soulmates glow silver. She felt something change inside of her.

"All hail Goddess Isabella of Runes, Encryptions, Coding, Decoding, Detection, Secrets, Shadows, Whispers, Bravery, Oaths, Pain, Boundaries, Mystery, Inner Strength, Barriers, Restraints, Binds, Limits, Patron of the Imprisoned and Suffered and Slaves/Concubines. Lady Isabella Maria Lily Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Weasley-Zabini-Pucey-Krum-Delacour- Nott-Diggory-Volturi-Whitlock-McCarty née Potter. Daughter of James and Lily Potter, Lord Hades, Lady Persephone and Anthony Stark. Do you understand?" The fates asks her

"I do Mistresses", Bella says

"Now soulmates of Isabella to help her with her freewill. To give her more you must make love to her once a month. The longer she waits the less her freewill gets and she will be begging you to make love to her the longer you wait", the fates inform them

"Thank you Lady Fates", Apollo says gratefully

"When does that start?" Cedric asks

"Now. You must take her again", the fates say

"Can you remove the collars and chains?" Bucky asks

"We can't. This is ancient magic which can't be undo", the fates say

Bella felt her body wanting to have sex she squirms where she stood.

"Can you take the orders off her?" Paul asks

"We can't do that either. They are all one with her same with all potions she has in her. They are soaked into her entire being These orders and life is now all she ever known. It will take a lot of time to help her get used to a loving life", the fates says

Bella wiggles she really wanted to be taken.

"How much freewill does she have?" Fred asks

"15% when you make love to her. None when you don't", the fates say

Bella whimpers at the feeling she had and the thoughts they wouldn't make love to her. They hear her whimper and see she was squirming.

"What is wrong?" George asks

"I need release Master Husbands", Bella whimpers

"One other thing ever though her freewill will be 15% she will still obey orders", the fates says disappearing

"Bella are you sure you need to make love?" Jasper asks

"Yes Master. Pet needs it", Bella begs

"Why do you call yourself pet, dear one?" Marcus asks

"I have been called that for decades along with Slave, Whore, Bitch, Slag, Dog, and Slut. Please Master Husbands and Wives I need you. Show me what love is", Bella begs

"Alright sweetheart we will show what love is", Apollo says

They all end up making love to her. She was now curled next to Apollo. She was now Satisfied.

"So we need to discuss about keeping all this secret", Apollo says outlining his plan

He was taking no chances of putting his now Immortal Wife safe. Their was no way he was going to tell his father about Bella.

They also discussed their lives to Bella. Bella finally felt safe for the first time since she was 11...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
